It's Simply Love
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: Fate is fickle; playing the part of a sweet lover one moment then a spiteful mistress the next. Inspired by a video I saw on Tumblr. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Schuester stood in the center of the choir room, gesturing with his hands as he continued on with some nonsensical lesson. He introduced Coach Beiste to the students as a guest for another harebrained plan to prepare for regionals. The majority of the glee club was polite enough to act interested, nodding and smiling when it seemed appropriate.

Sam was usually among the polite ones, contributing at times to the lesson. But at that moment, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, casting worried glances toward the door every few seconds. He couldn't focus enough on anything other than the fact that his girlfriend and _her_ _ex_ were both missing from the group. He didn't understand _why _Mr. Schue would ask _her_ of all people to come back.

Tina nudged him, frowning when he barely acknowledged her. The whole club knew that something happened between him and Santana but no one knew the details. With a sigh, she raised her hand, ready to suggest a better theme to the Spanish teacher when the ominous ring of a gunshot erupted from the hallway.

Silence settled in the room as the adults ran to the door, their hands poised over the light switch. All the members of the glee club shared anxious looks with each other. Suddenly, another loud ring sounded and the teachers acted quickly, shutting off the lights, locking the doors and ushering everyone into an acceptable hiding spot.

On the other side of the school, Brittany quickly ducked into the bathroom, her heart racing for more reasons than one. She leapt into a stall, setting an example for a fellow Cheerio and lowerclassmen to follow. The quiet that filled the bathroom left Brittany unsettled as she crouched atop the toilet; her Cheerio issued shoes firmly in place as her body shook. Guilt and fear tugged at her mind, causing tears to well in her blue eyes. _Was San alright_? Her stomach churned at the thought of something happening to the dark haired beauty.

The sound of heavy footfalls broke the eerie stillness that had taken over the choir room, causing everyone in the room to hold their breaths. The sound of someone trying to desperately open the door caused Sam to flinch; _what if it was Brittany?_ Whoever was trying to open the first door quickly moved to the second, only to be disappointed once more. A sigh of relief left nearly everyone's lips when they heard the retreating footsteps, everyone's except Sam's. He couldn't help but worry that they made a mistake not opening the door to whoever it was.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Santana whispered irately to herself. She hadn't been able to find an open classroom and what was even worse was the fact that she didn't know if Brittany was okay or not. If only she hadn't been so stupid! If only she didn't push Brittany away the way she did!

_Please be okay, Britt-Britt, I love you_, she thought to herself as she continued her search for sanctuary.

The bathroom door opened with a crash, causing a sob to catch in Brittany's throat. The sound of heels hitting the floor tore the blonde Cheerio apart. The rhythmic click against the hard tile floor of the bathroom sounded _so_ familiar to her, but could it really be the Latina? The sound stopped and the high creak of the stall opening felt amplified in the situation. A low grunt came from outside of Brittany's stall before quicker paced footfalls filled the room until the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing echoed against the stone walls.

"Brittany," the cheerleader from the other side breathed. "That was Santana."

"_What_?" she hissed angrily. Anger bubbled within her, and she felt an incredible urge to inflict pain on her teammate. "Why didn't you stop her?" The blonde didn't wait for a reply and took off, bursting out of the bathroom into the deserted hallway. She _had_ to get to Santana.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a slamming door. The caramel skinned young woman felt her heart leap into her throat. It sounded as if it came from the bathroom with the Cheerio she once knew. The girl had been a supporter of her relationship with Brittany, keeping her mouth shut when she walked in on them in the locker room after practice. The Latina knew she had to help somehow.

With an annoyed grumble, Santana jumped from her position behind the trashcan and ran back toward the bathroom. If she had to, she'd scare a psychotic gunslinger with her razor blades to save her old teammate.

Back in the choir room, Sam couldn't handle Brittany's absence any longer and sprang up. Blaine immediately reached out and grabbed hold of his ankle, causing the blond to stumble. Sam attempted to shake the dark haired boy's grasp but wasn't able to. Their green eyed teacher got up and wrestled the emotional teenager to the ground, demanding that he keep quite.

"But she's out there, Mr. Schuester!" Sam cried out. After a few more precarious seconds passed, he let his body go limp and began to sob. "She's out there."

Santana stopped before she took any more steps toward the hall of the bathroom. Shaking her head in realization, she took off her shoes as quickly and quietly as she could. With great reluctance, she placed her favorite pumps off to the side and went on her way again.

Brittany's heart thundered in her chest as she crept slowly down the hall, heading the opposite way Santana had originally gone. The blonde fought the urge to call out the Latina's name, clenching her jaw every time she felt it on the tip of her tongue. She'd find Santana, she was absolutely sure of it.

Sam sat back down beside Blaine with his knees pulled close to his chest and face buried in his hands. Quiet sobs slipped past his large lips and shook his body. He needed Brittany to be okay. He didn't want the last words he told her to be what they were.

Another gunshot pierced the deadly quiet of William McKinley High's deserted hallways followed by a bloodcurdling scream causing students and faculty alike to react with varying expressions of terror.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've been working on this for a while but got stuck along the way because of lack of incentive. Hopefully posting it will get me to write even more.  
Reviews, follows and favorites would be really appreciated. Any questions or anything, contact me via reviews, PMs or tumblr: **crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com **Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Earlier

"Everybody, take your seats, I have a special surprise!" Mr. Schuester announced. His students eagerly got to their chosen spots, still incredibly content at the second chance they had been given. Sam and Blaine shared smug grins as they high fived one another. Brittany sat behind her blond boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. She was very proud of what Sam had accomplished and hoped he knew it.

"Come on, Mr. Schue, what's going on?" Tina demanded in a voice that did little to nothing to hide her irritation. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she cocked a brow in the man's direction. Brittany bit her lip to keep from snapping at the dark haired young woman; sometimes Tina just irked her way too much. Adjusting the hem of her pleated skirt, Brittany opted to shoot her a quick glare.

"Well Tina, I've been thinking about Regionals and wondering about our preparation. We don't have anything solid to go on and it's only a short amount of time away. Now, with that said, I thought who better to help than some of the school's veteran glee club members?" With a broad grin, he gestured toward the open door and in strolled none other than Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. The room erupted with cheers as the trio took a group bow that wasn't in total synchronization.

For a moment, Brittany sat back, frozen in shock as her eyes drank in the beauty that stood almost directly in front of her. Once the initial shock wore off, the blonde tore out of her chair and hurled herself at the Latina, unable to fight the pull desperately tugging at her heart. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she wrapped her strong arms around the shorter young woman. She got lost in her scent and warmth which set her at ease in a way nothing else could, not even Sam. She didn't think about anything or anyone else because in that moment she was complete and without a care in the world. When the brunette wound her own arms around Brittany's waist, the blonde felt like she was higher than cloud 9.

"Hey Britt-Britt," Santana whispered in her sweet and sultry voice. Brittany didn't realize how much she missed the sound until that moment when her warm breath grazed the skin of her pale neck. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had let go of what they had in order for the Latina to move on out of Lima, Ohio to bigger and better things.

"San," was all she could manage passed the lump in her throat. Then without warning and all too soon, the embrace ended and the pair was left awkwardly standing incredibly close, closer than ordinary friends stood. Before things got even more uncomfortable in the room, Quinn stepped forward as the savior just like old times.

"Hi Brittany," she smiled, attempting to reanimate the room which had fallen silent. A particular set of eyes bore themselves into the back of Brittany's skull.

"Hi Q," the taller blonde replied. She shifted her weight from foot to foot before throwing her arms around the petite blonde, engulfing her in a hug that wordlessly spoke her thanks.

"No love for the Puckmeister?" Puck quipped, waggling his brows. With that, the room was abuzz again, filling with warm greetings and laughter.

"So, what exactly _are_ you doing back here?" Marley asked, settling her gaze on Santana. Beside the Latina, Brittany frowned at the new starlet, clearly unhappy with such a poorly articulated question. "Not that I'm not happy to see any of you or anything," she added quickly. And it was true, even though the girl was still exceptionally uncomfortable around Quinn and didn't know how to act around Puck. Santana behaved protectively over her when they were getting ready for sectionals so she felt fairly safe and at ease focusing on the Latina.

"We're back to help you guys. You've gotta admit, having us here for Sectionals helped and you would've won if…" Santana trailed off, offering a small shrug for the unnecessary reminder of why they got disqualified in the first place. Marley flushed, ducking her chin in embarrassment.

"Anyway, we know how Mr. Schue's set lists are when he's really feeling the heat and thought we'd save you from that. Not that you haven't had some cool ideas but they're too old school sometimes," Puck added as he glanced at the glee club director.

"Why do you think I called you?" Mr. Schue admitted sheepishly. Members of the club old and new laughed for a moment, enjoying one another's presence until Sam finally approached the returned trio.

"Hey Puck, Quinn," he greeted with a small smile before finally settling his gaze on the Latina. "Santana," he nodded curtly. The smile he wore disappeared the moment he looked at the brunette.

'_Leave it to Trouty to screw with the mood again,_' Santana thought to herself as she offered Sam a tight lipped smile for Brittany's benefit.

"Hot Lips!" the shrill voice sliced through the restored awkwardness of the room.

"Hey there, Sweet Money," Santana laughed, turning her body away from the guppy lipped blond to greet her friend.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I would've actually come on time." Sugar spoke with a smile, wrapping an arm around Santana while waving hello to the other retired members of the New Directions. The Latina grinned at the younger woman's lack of enthusiasm behind the smile directed toward Sam.

"Wanky," she chuckled.

"Only for you," the young heiress deadpanned.

"I'm happy to know someone still loves me that much," Santana said without thought. Once the words left her mouth, she didn't dare turn to her right, choosing instead to keep her focus on Sugar.

"Always, duh. Come on, sit by me." Without waiting for the go ahead, the eager young woman tugged her slightly older friend by the hand and led her to their spot.

Before she understood what she was doing, Brittany took a few steps to follow the pair until she felt large, slightly calloused fingers wrap around her wrist. Her face flushed with guilt as she turned to face her boyfriend, hesitantly meeting his hurt green eyes.

"I… I forgot my… mom wanted me to babysit Tiff today," she said in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice. The blue eyed Cheerio quickly shuffled to the chair she evacuated earlier to get her bag, glancing up to meet familiar brown eyes staring down at her from where she sat. For the first time during that visit, the pair had one of their infamous stare downs, holding each other's intense gaze for an amount of time that screamed intimacy. It was Brittany that finally looked away before quickly turning on her heel and running off.

Santana watched Brittany flee the room, feeling her heart follow her out the door. A gentle hand squeezed the Latina's shoulder reassuringly, wordlessly expressing both understanding and mutual sadness at the loss of the bubbly young woman's presence. Santana always knew Sugar supported the relationship from the start and felt an enormous amount of gratitude for her consistency throughout it all. Sweet Money, as the former glee club member liked to call her, was unwavering in her opinion about Santana and Brittany; they were soul mates, simple as that.

In that moment in which they sat side by side during that New Directions group session, Santana reaffirmed her determination to repossess her other half. As if Sugar could read her mind, she slid her slim fingers into her tan hand and gave her a squeeze as if saying she would do whatever possible to help. Plump red lips curled into a small smile as the caramel skinned beauty felt the growing sensation of hope blooming within her chest and healing within her shattered heart.

Santana was going to get her woman back and nobody would get in her way, especially not the Claymation reject that kept throwing glares her way. _Game on, Samuel_.

Meanwhile Brittany broke a few traffic laws on her mission to get away from the choir room and all the people it held. She sprinted out of her bright yellow Mustang, barely remembering to close the door before she shot out to get inside her house. After slamming her home's front door shut behind her and turning the locks in place, the blonde ran up to her room, taking the stairs two at a time.

_Santana's back. Santana's back. Santana's back._ On and on that singular thought penetrated every fiber of her mind, consuming her with images of the only person who knew and accepted every facet of her essence. She paced the spot in front of her bed, finding mild comfort in the familiarity of the patch of shaggy rug beneath her bare feet. It was something she bought as an act of rebellion toward the three most important women in her life, her mom, Quinn and... _her._

"What am I doing to do, Tubbs?" she asked quietly, finally dropping back onto her bed.

The large feline let out a loud yawn, lazily making his was up onto the bed in order to furrow his body into her side. A slow purr rumbled in his chest as she began to run her fingers through his fur.

"I _do_ love her but I love Sam too. I don't want to hurt anyone." Her voice was full of frustration and desperation over the conflicting feelings swirling within her.

As a response this time, Lord Tubbington gave an annoyed meow, grumbling as he scoot away from Brittany.

"I know I have to make up my mind I just... I can't do that to her."

After a long pause, the rotund cat returned to her side, cuddling into her as he took to purring once more. She scratched the spot between his ears and she thought over what she said, taking Lord Tubbington's actions as a sign to think over her words.

"I get it now LT, thanks." She booped his nose before giving it a small kiss. "Maybe you should do the same with Lady T and Mr. Puss."

Brittany spent the rest of the afternoon going over her plans to deal with her situation, including her younger sister in her scheming when the teen got home. When it was time for bed, she bid her family a good night and went upstairs to her room, feeling drained and ready for bed.

"Goodnight, moon," she whispered as she turned off her lamp. The only light to enter the room came through the window from the moon, giving everything an otherworldly look. It set her at ease and her already heavy lids drooped further as a yawn spilled forth from her lips. "Goodnight, Sa…" she mumbled, unable to complete the name before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Less than five miles away, Santana laid under her covers and rubbed at her sore eyes with one hand while the other clutched a small stuffed animal against her chest. She brought it closer to her nose and took in a deep breath, willing her mind to believe that it still smelled like the blonde that gave her the toy. It didn't of course because the blue eyed beauty hadn't held the plushy wolf in so long but still, Santana found comfort from the motion alone.

"I'll win her back, Oreo, I just know it," she mumbled drowsily into its ear. After shifting in her bed to get into a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and let herself sink into sleep. "Goodnight, Oreo, Britt-Br…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update; I've been in a daze with my writing and it's been pretty difficult. Certain things have made Glee stories hard to write (especially this one) but there still isn't much angst right now so it wasn't so bad. Thanks for reading!

Reviews, follows and favorites are really appreciated. Any questions or anything, contact me via reviews, PMs or tumblr: **crazy-lady-wolf. tumblr. com **


End file.
